The Circle of Logic
by WickedWickedMe
Summary: All Kabras are Cobras. Cahills are not Kabras. Cahills are not Cobras. Unless a Cahill marries a Kabra, then the Cahill is a Cobra. The Kabra is still a Cobra. Kabras are Cobras, Cahills are not Cobras, Tollivers are Twinkies. But if a Cahill is about to become a Twinkie and not a Cobra, it is classified into Class 1A and immediate action will be taken. Such is the Circle of Logic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.

**A/N: This is written for PercabethandScrabbleForever (AKA, ILovemySeniorsSoMuch, BabyBiscuitsAreAwesome, BAHAHAHAHAHAHA and many other anonymous usernames)'s birthday. So happy birthday, and enjoy!**

Ian cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I hear you're getting married to Twinkie."

Twinkie had always been what he and Dan addressed Evan as, apart from "Alan", "that Tolliver creep", and many other unflattering names.

Needless to say, Amy had gotten used to it.

Amy looked surprised.

"Evan? Yes, he did propose."

The awkward tension wasn't eased.

"Oh? And you accepted, I suppose."

Amy looked down, not looking at Ian.

"I told him I'll think about it. I'm not too sure myself, but most likely I will. Accept the proposal, that is."

Ian fought to ignore the ache in his heart, throbbing so hard it hurt.

"Well, congratulations, then."

Amy looked uncomfortable.

In fact, she was uncomfortable. This wasn't the ideal conversation to be having with a Cobra.

The words seemed lodged in her throat.

She forced them out.

"Thank you."

A relatively awkward silence ensued between the two. The air was buzzing.

Ian tried to assume a lighter tone, one that would, hopefully, ease the situation.

"You know, I used to think it would be me and you."

His tone was joking, light and airy.

Even though he meant it.

Amy gave him a small smile, even though she was surprised.

It was fine, he was joking.

Just joking.

Only joking.

But why did she feel so disappointed?

"I can imagine Dan's reaction already." Then, she mimicked, "all Kabras are Cobras. Cahills are not Cobras. Kabras will always be Cobras."

She and Ian laughed softly, both feeling much more comfortable than before.

"So you would rather be a Twinkie than a Cobra?" Ian asked.

"Who said I didn't want to be a Cobra?" Amy replied.

A major organ responsible for the purification and the pumping of blood around Ian's body sped up erratically.

Yet, if only Amy meant what she said.

If only what she said were true.

"Well, there are many ways to becoming a Cobra."

Like marrying him, Ian thought. The easiest route to becoming a Cobra.

"Oh? Like getting Dan to use his amazing ninja powers to turn me into one?"

"For starters, yes. Even though he might accidentally turn you into an anaconda instead."

Amy thought of her reckless brother. "Knowing Dan, he will."

Amy smiled, which made Ian want to smile too.

With a shake of his head, Ian thought that he had liked Amy since Korea, but had never admitted it, even cancelled going to America to meet her. And now, he was going to lose her to that Tolliver creep.

And he would never, ever be able to call her "love" again.

He looked at Amy and smiled.

Ian smiled, which made Amy want to smile too.

She remembered Korea, where she had thought that, maybe, he liked her.

She had liked him back.

When he hadn't come to America to meet her, she had been so disappointed.

So, she chose Evan and it all started from there.

Now, Evan had proposed and she wasn't sure if she really liked him.

Because somewhere, deep down, she still liked Ian.

Ian leant back and took a long drink of his coffee.

To hell with it all.

"Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy was shocked, to say in the least.

"What? Ian…"

"I mean it."

"Ian…"

"Fine. I've liked you. A lot. Since Korea. I've just not admitted it."

Amy stared at him uncomprehendingly.

So, he resorted to extremes, grabbing her and giving her a kiss.

That day, Amy chose to become a Cobra instead of a Twinkie, and she didn't regret it. Ian was, however, still a Cobra. Because the only way Cahills could become Cobras were to marry Kabras, thus becoming Cobras. Kabras, were, still Cobras. So such was the circle of logic.

**A/N: I am rather worried about this oneshot, actually. I love the summary but I am very worried about the characterization, the length, the content and the overall awesomeness of the story. Plus I stayed up till 12am trying to complete it, and I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Happy Birthday. **

**~Love, Wicked. **


	2. Something you should read

**THIS IS A HORRIBLE A/N.**

**First, I will give you a filler of the sequel to this story, to keep you all in a good mood. Bearing in mind that I do not own the 39 Clues. **

"But I don't see why YOU are unwilling to change your last name. I'm giving you a chance to climb out of your 'Cobra' status. Imagine!"

"Daniel, I will have you know that the Kabra's are descended from aristocratic blood."

"Amy changed her name."

"_Amy_ is a colour-blind peasant. Well, smart enough to change her last name to 'Kabra', of course. _Anybody_ would kill to be a Kabra."

"_I_ wouldn't."

"You are not... a normal person. You don't count."

"Whatever! JUST CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

"WHAT? WHAT? HUH?**"**

**(*sound of door being opened*)**

"Do both of you _mind _keeping it _down_? Amy and I are trying to decide on a baby's name and _both of you are definitely not helping_."

**(*sound of door being slammed*)**

"Touchy, isn't he?"

.***

**NOW for the author's note.**

**I have taken part in a competition organised by i love books dot com and would like to garner votes through face book. I'm exceedingly sorry that I'm not able to update right now, but I'm concentrating on this. **

**In short, please vote for me. **

**Steps:**

**Log on to face book.**

**Go to the search bar, type in i love books . com but remove the spaces.****Like the page straightaway if you have an iPhone. If you are using a normal computer go to "Story Buddy" or About- story buddy. Then like the page. **

**FINALLY! Vote for my story, Carnation. It is currently 3****rd****, as the two books above mine have posted theirs since long ago and have lots of votes. **

**Also vote for my other stories, "Diamond necklace" and "The Cleaner". A big thank you. **

**Share the story/page/link with friends and family, getting them to share it as well!**

**So, some of you might be thinking, "so what's **_my _**incentive"? **

**First, I will get an iPad if I win. Add that to my limited internet access, and you get... MORE FREQUENT UPDATES!**

**Also, if I get above 95 votes (I now have around 74) within the next three days, I will post the rest of the sequel by next week. **

**Thirdly, if you voted (I trust you. Don't abuse it, please .), drop me a review on this story or a personal message, and I will leave you a shout out. **

**Lastly, if you voted AND shared, or managed to get two others to vote (Still trusting you guys, no abuse... .), drop me a review on this story or leave a personal message. You get a chapter dedicated to you. And RoselleAutumnSunrise will leave you a shout out. And I will be eternally grateful. **

**Thank you guys, you're all my favourites! So...Log on to face book now.**

**Love, Wicked. **


	3. Nepal vs Adelaide

**A/N: Hey beautiful people! This is the fic I was supposed to post long ago but never got round to. By the way, I am, like, NOT dead, contrary to popular . **

"Look, I am NOT changing my last name. That is it."

"But I don't see why YOU are unwilling to change your last name. I'm giving you a chance to climb out of your 'Cobra' status. Imagine!"

"Daniel, I will have you know that the Kabra's are descended from aristocratic blood."

"I will have _you_ know that the Cahills are _Cahills. _And anyway, Amy changed her name."

"_Amy_ is a colour-blind peasant. Well, smart enough to change her last name to 'Kabra', of course. _Anybody_ would kill to be a Kabra."

"_I_ wouldn't."

"You are not... a normal person. You don't count."

"Whatever! JUST CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

"WHAT? WHAT? HUH?**"**

**(*sound of door being opened*)**

"Do both of you _mind _keeping it _down_? Amy and I are trying to decide on a baby's name and _both of you are definitely not helping_."

**(*Sound of door being slammed*)**

"Touchy, isn't he?"

"I think they should name her Adelaide."

"Adelaide! Isn't that, like, the capital of Australia?"

"Well, no, actually. It's a port. But it's a very pretty name."

"_Still!_ Cobras come from South-West Asia, so she should be named, I don't know, _Nepal_ or something?"

"Would you just stop harping on the last name thing?"

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if the baby was a Cahill."

"And by the way, the baby will be a _Lucian_, so cheers to you."

"Hey! I've got it! You can hyphenate your name!"

"_What?_ EEEW NO!"

"What's so bad?"

"The _bad_ is that I will be Natalie Kabra-Cahill!"

"See? So, you might as well just be Natalie Cahill! Problem solved!"

"IDIOT!"

"WHAT?"

"JUST QUIT IT!"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE YET TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-"

**(*sound of door being opened*)**

"_Both of you shut up."_

**(*Sound of door being slammed*)**

"Must be the pregnancy hormones."

"Very funny Daniel."

"What? It's true!"

"Ian does not have pregnancy hormones."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. _Yes_ I am quite sure he does not."

"Okaaaaaaaay, so about the last name issue… "  
"There is no. Last name. Issue. I will. Not. Change my last name."

"But why not?"

"_Because I am not willing to. Get it?"_

"No. No, I do not get it. Can't you just-"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Why won't you just"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, DANIEL, I WILL NOT CHANGE MY LAST-"

"HA! YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT THAT-"

**(*sound of door being opened*)**

"_Both of you shut up. Amy's in labour and I'm taking her to the hospital. So keep it down!"_

**(*Sound of door being slammed*)**

"Whatever. Wait, what?"

"Your sister's in labour. THAT's what."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

"Ian! Wait for us!"

*****"I believe it is bingo."-Alistair Oh, The Sword Thief.*****

**(In the delivery room, a nurse walks up to Natalie.)**

"Are you a direct relation of the couple, Mrs… Um… Ah…?"

"Cahill."

"Alright, Mrs Cahill, we need you to-"

"Wait! I meant-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! You said Cahill, Natty!"

"Daniel SHUT UP."

**A/N: Rather abrupt ending there. Apologies. **

**Also, I set up a Fictionpress account. Check me out, I'm called ' ****lovely lilting lullabies'. **

**I will post a real story soon, but in the meantime there are a few poems. Which need reviewing (*hint, hint*)**

**Okay now to reply to my awesome reviewers:**

**The Gone Angel: I edited some parts but… Thank you all the same, anyway :D Luv ya**

**shiningwaves: THANKS SO MUCH. Yeah you signed off so it was pretty obvious it was you XD.**

**Lee's descendant: I'm glad you liked it. **

**PearlAgent64: Thanks! Umm I drafted the chapter real long ago but haven't gotten round to finishing it it's in my computer somewhere (sheepish grins).**

**Chocolates. Are. The. Best.: No worries darling. Thanks all the same. **

**I Will Not Follow: YES YES YES AMIAN WILL REIGN**

**Candysweetstories: THANK YOU, YOU REALLY ROCK. 5 words to sum up MY reactions ;)**

**RockGuitarGoddess: Well it was supposed to be funny but Im glad it made your day. **

**Rbashir237: Thanks ;) **

**Remember to check out my fictionpress account guys! Pretty pretty please review a poem ;)**

**That's all for now. I'll update another story soon. Bye!**

**Love always, Wicked. **


End file.
